


To Make a Point

by HelloIAmParker



Series: Kingfisher and His Little Monster [15]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Agents of SHIELD adjacent, Implied Kill Kink, M/M, M/M/M, Mild Injuries, Multi, Nick & Tony Friendship, Phil Coulson's Secret Bathroom, Phil and Tony and Clint are married, Special Agent Tony Coulson in the house, Tony has a daughter from a previous marriage, Tony likes knives, a little too much eh, implied sexy times in the past but no kind of detail, like some of them exist but its very vague and never specifically mentioned tbh, m/m - Freeform, maybe not that complicated, they're complicated but they love each other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-21
Updated: 2018-03-21
Packaged: 2019-04-06 05:49:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14050293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HelloIAmParker/pseuds/HelloIAmParker
Summary: "You're an honorable man, Tony. Maybe not a good one, but an honorable one."Tony grinned sharply. "I know."





	To Make a Point

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ringshadow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ringshadow/gifts), [Kisleth](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kisleth/gifts).



> Tony was married a long time ago, but now he's married to Phil and Clint. He likes killing bad guys. A lot. Phil and Clint played by [Ringshadow](govthookercoulson.tumblr.com) and [Kisleth](http://marksmanbarton.tumblr.com/) respectfully, even though neither one really appears here. <3

Tony hissed as he wrapped a bandage over the graze on his side. He doesnt often go out for SHIELD, but he technically is employed as one of their specialists. He has a security clearance and everything, and a title ( "Special Agent Anthony Edward Coulson" Level Five, with Exceptions). He only works under Nick himself, or Phil. Nick doesnt send him out often, but sometimes, when he wants to make a point.

You send Phil Coulson out with his batons. Clint Barton and explosive arrows, or hollow points. 

Tony Stark, with his knives. Tony is.... /enthusiastic/. He leaves a mess, and often drawings on his victims. Tony gets messy, he gets shit done and then he stumbles home like a drunk man, high on it. He likes to stumble home into the arms of Phil or Clint (or hopefully both), but that isnt always possible. When its not, he has his own rituals.

He has his own private changing area off Phil's office, because he doesnt want random agents seeing him coming back covered in blood, eyes blown and hard as a rock. Not many people know about the private bathroom off Phil's office. He, Phil, Clint, probably some of Phil's baby agents. Skye has definitely used it once or twice. The point is, when someone knocks ( twice, then twice more ) he knows its Nick before he even scans the door open.

"Can i come in?" Tony is all kinds of curious, but he lets him in, watches Nick grab a bandage after seeing Tony. A guise for staying, Tony assumes, but he'll allow it, he can use the help.

He looked up at Nick, and back at his wound, shifting so Nick can help him place the bandage. They have a strange relationship, he and Nick Fury. They're something like friends. Phil Coulson is vitally important to both of them, and they can bond over that in a strange way. Tony doesnt actually know Clints own relationship with the man, to be honest.

Tonys wondered if somewhere else, he and Nick are something more, but they wont ever be here, so he lets it go. Tony trusts him with his husbands, and that says more than a little.

"I've been wondering something." Nick says finally, bluntly, and Tony nodded. "Sure, ask, I might have an answer." He's a bit curious. Nick knows of his own past, with the world jumpin and Loki and how he came to meet Phil. He knows what Tony and Phil and Clint all do together, both in murdery-ways, and relationship wise.

He's even officially down as Lexxi's godfather, for simply protection. Both Phil and Clint are listed as her proxxies if something happens, but Lexxi has Nick wrapped around her fingers.

So he's curious, what could Nick want to know.

"The suit."

Its a simple thing, but it says a /whole/ lot. Tony doesnt do Iron Man much anymore, leaves the Avengering to Rhodey, he cant help it. He did so much fighting, for so many years, he has trouble fighting when its not on his own terms.

He shifted and rose an eyebrow. Nick continued. "You never take it when you go out like this." Tony gets it now. He pulls his tank top on, and nods. "Yeah. Tony Coulson nee Stark is a killer, not Iron Man."

Nick cocks his head, considers, and then nods simply. "They'll be back within a few hours. Go fill out your forms for your mission."

"Ugh. Paperwork." He grumbled, and Nick paused as he was leaving. "You're an honorable man, Tony. Maybe not a good one, but an honorable one."

Tony grinned sharply. "I know."


End file.
